Different types of exercise
by Ireul
Summary: Noel was left behind to protect Hope. Noel just wanted to build some muscle, but in the end Hope got some exercise as well... Yaoi lemon. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX.


Different types of exercise

Hope was afraid. He had received a warning by Snow. He'd die in 3 days. Snow, of course, was only focused on planning his exit than to give any more information. He had at least remembered to let have Noel guard Hope's life. Hope was not happy with it at first; he is a solitary wolf, after all. However, he changed his mind the very first day, when he was doing laundry in his basement while Noel had been working out on the weight set Hope had bought for reasons not even he can remember. Hope was there for quite a while, in his own thought not having realized that he has no more laundry to do, when he heard the hunter's voice.

''Hey, Hope! Are you okay? You seem... weird.'' the hunter said with a concerned face.

''Oh, I was just thinking. You don't often deal with a death timer.'' he said with a smile even Noel could read, and Noel wasn't good with body language.

''I understand.'' said Noel. ''Do you mind if I take my shirt off?''

''Suit yourself.'' said Hope in a very sad voice. Noel, however, didn't know that. At that point he turned around and took his shirt off. Hope looked at him out of curiosity and then realized why Alyssa was looking at Noel with a weird look. He found himself staring when Noel turned around.

''Are you 100% sure you're okay? I can talk if you want to.'' At that time Hope snapped to reality and his face turned redder than a tomato.

''Yeah, I'm fine'' Hope said with the most embarrassed face Noel had ever seen. ''I'm going upstairs now.'' and with that he left, leaving Noel wondering what was going on.

-Later-

Hope came downstairs again, but this time with a plate in his hand, rather than a laundry basked.

''Noel?'' he said very quietly, almost too quietly for Noel to hear him.

''Yeah?'' said Noel putting down the weights and stood up.

''I thought you were hungry, so I made you a sandwich...'' Hope was being really awkward; something Noel did not understand. Nonetheless, he found it cute. He didn't know much about people, and didn't want to know either. Except for Hope. He really liked him, but it wasn't just love.

''Thanks, but I think I'll have something else right now. Or, someone, rather.''

Hope had no idea what on earth Noel was talking about. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Noel. Not by his words, but by his lips. Noel had his eyes closed, Hope however, couldn't close. He was way too confused. He felt himself blushing and Noel kissing him. It wasn't a short kiss. Hope was too ashamed to just break it and Noel was enjoying it too much. Hope eventually couldn't breathe anymore and had to break it. He was surprised when he realized he wanted more. And so, he kissed Noel again.

Noel then bit his lover's lower lip and when Hope was in this vulnerable position, he gently put his tongue in Hope's mouth, wrestling with his and tasting Hope. Noel started walking and Hope had to followed that so he could keep the kiss up. Hope's back reached the wall and Noel became more and more aggressive. Hope was very embarrassed by this, but he liked the idea of someone treating him like this. Being dominated over by a much stronger man. This idea turned him on. He was brought back to this world when Noel took his arms and raised them above his head. He used one of his hands to keep Hope's wrists above his head and pinned to the wall, while his other hand slipped under the director's shirt and teased his nipples. Hope let a large moan escape his lips and with that he broke the kiss while breathing heavily. Noel then started biting his neck making hope moan louder than ever; he also toyed with his nipple harder. More time had passed and Noel was getting tired of Hope still being fully dressed while he had his shirt off. He released Hope's hands to use both of his arms and took Hope's button-up shirt off. Noel then walked Hope over the weights set and laid Hope on it, while also bending over in between the director's legs. Hope immediately wrapped his legs around Noel's back. Noel started biting on Hope's ear and then whispered seductively:

''Enough play.''

And before Hope realized what was going on Noel pulled off the rest of Hope's and his own clothes. He wanted Hope, and he wanted him now. He could see that Hope was a little afraid of the pain, so he decided to go for a more gentle approach. He put 3 fingers on Hope's mouth, silently instructing him to suck them. Hope took the message and opened his mouth. When Noel thought they were wet enough, he pulled them out of Hope's mouth and put them in the front of Hope's entrance. He inserted his index finger in and Hope made a slight noise of unpleasantness. He still told Noel to continue and Noel put his finger deeper and deeper until it was inside of Hope entirely. It hurt, but nonetheless it felt really good. Noel then put the second and lastly the third finger. Then he started to pull them out and thrust them in slowly. Hope couldn't wait anymore. It was going to hurt, he knew that, but the lust he felt was stronger than his fear.

''Noel, hurry.''

Noel took the message and removed his fingers. He spread Hope's legs more than they already were and placed himself in between them. He then slowly entered Hope. He was going really slow, careful not to hurt Hope. He then entered him completely.

''Tell me when you want me to move.''

''I'm ready. Don't worry about the pain, I can take it.''

Noel smiled at that and pulled almost completely out before going in again. He kept doing it and going faster every single time. Hope was breathing heavily and moaning very loudly, accompanied with a ''Noel'', ''faster'' or ''harder'' every once in a while. Hope was close, and Noel knew that. He sped up his pace faster than before and the sounds Hope was making weren't even moans anymore. He was screaming in pain and pleasure.

''Noel... I'm gonna...''

And so Hope came, spraying cum all over his stomach. Noel climaxed soon after, releasing his hot seed deep inside of Hope. This wasn't the last time that day that they would ''bond'' in this manner. They ended up in Hope's room on his bed. He was lying covered in the sheets Noel hugging him from behind. They were cuddled up and the rain made everything feel even more cozier. They were ready to go to sleep, when Noel started talking after a long time. Of course those hours weren't silent.

''Well, at least you got some exercise today. You should really use that weights set more. If you don't use it, why did you even buy it if you don't use it?''

''I don't remember even when I bought it, even less why.'' Hope said with a smile.

Noel sighed. ''Well, at least you're better now. You were sad earlier. What was wrong?''

''Let's not talk about this now.''

''Okay. Wanna go to bed?''

''Sure. I'm a little tired. Good night.''

''Nighty nighty, cutie.''

Hope pretended not to hear that while blushing. Noel squeezed him and closed his eyes. And so they went to sleep.


End file.
